Breaking Free
by jc-1225
Summary: Unknown dreams of gaining control of the life she never had. Ending it all, not by death but by creating new life within herself. ASUKApaul RR !thanks to thunderxtw for his good editing skills!
1. Chapter 1

She sat there staring, staring at nothing, always seeming zoned out, and that's exactly how she felt. This woman couldn't move nor speak, controlled by a monster living inside her, yet, still standing on the sidelines. She was a woman that had always dreamt of leaving it all behind. All that could be controlled were her thoughts. She tried to smile for her dreams came to her mind again, but got nothing, not even a smirk. Knowing she could never succeed, the flames of doubt consumed her thoughts, but she still had to try, by bringing all her inner strength to the same place. This would take months, even years. But she wouldn't give up. She needed to discover her own identity.


	2. Make Believe

Unknown walked blankly, but it truly wasn't her that was walking. It was the plasmatic monster trailing close behind, not her. Each day she would pull her inner strength caving, scrapping, and chipping at the wall that bound her inside, the wall that kept her caged. She would occasionally get headaches from finding the strength she never had to find before, and moving made it worse. But each day she would continue caving, scrapping, and chipping. And by the end of the day she felt more accomplished. She knew that one day she would find her identity; she would find her true self, which was the only way out.

_How did I get so far from the promises I made?_

_Life it seems so dark compared to yesterday_

_Everything I had the gift that I received_

_Is slipping through my hands_

_Now it's only make believe_

_Fading away, and I feel like can't breathe. Tomorrow's gone. How long until I break?_

_Fading away, I'm trapped inside of me. Tomorrow's gone. How long until I break?_

_All the things I chose that slowly took Your place_

_Are laughing back at me and I can't make it go away_

_My life is crashing down, another tragedy_

_Another broken dream, now it's only make believe_

_**Paigematthews1225: The italicized part is supposed to be "Make Believe" by Seventh Day Slumber and I thought it fit well to put it in the story. Hope you liked it. -Lin**_


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka Kazama was on her lunch break when she received the call. But there wasn't anything that she could be reached on. The telephone at her temporary job wasn't working correctly with the phone line being down, and she didn't know who it was or where it came from. All she heard was a voice in her head. All Asuka knew was that it was a woman's voice calling for help and didn't know where she was or what she was doing or even who the person was or what they looked like. Asuka had no idea how to reply back to her. The young Kazama knew that she had to figure this out to help the woman because that's what she did, help people. So Asuka took the rest of the day off to find out the person in need of saving. She knew that she would need assistance, so she decided to find her cousin. She and her cousin Jin were, at the time, in the United States for a few months.

"Jin, I need your help. Some woman, somewhere is trying to contact me using my brain and I don't know how I can help. I've never had this happen before," Asuka explained.

"Well, if she can use telekinesis to contact you, why can't you do the same?"

"I don't know how, Jin, I've never done it before."

"Yes, but you have to be able to tap into it somehow," Jin said, looking at her calmly. "Maybe if you try hard enough it just might work." He walked away.

'Do you see anyone you know around you?' Asuka thought. No answer. "Do you see anyone you know around you?" Asuka tried out loud.

'No, but there is a guy with blonde-yellow hair topping off above his head, standing by his motorcycle,' the woman shot back.

'Clue number one, she's by Paul Phoenix,' Asuka noted.


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka Kazama looked all around for this woman that was

speaking to her, but could only find nothing, knowing

that this would haunt her if she could not help. She

knew it would kill her inside to know that there was

someone who needed her assistance and possibly might

not get it. And Jin, to make matters worse was of no

help.

(A/N dang cuzins! throwing bread at ppl, not helping

in situations!

wats

wrong with u ppl!)

He walked up to Asuka. "Asuka, are you still trying to

talk to that girl?"

Asuka glared at her cousin. "What do you think?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "You find out anything?"

"Nothing new," she frowned.

Suddenly a thought in another voice popped into her

head. "I don't know what I'm waiting on, I don't know

what I'm looking for but I'm searching, searching for

something of use to this problem I'm having. Oh, yeah,

and that Paul Phoenix guy you were talking about just

drove off. And I'm moving again. I seem to be walking

into a sushi bar or something. Hurry, please."

"Okay, scratch the Phoenix clue. Sushi is now the new

clue. Jin, are you listening? Jin!" Asuka Kazama

whirled around to find that her cousin was not there.

Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. Jin had ditched her,

again. Upset, she started running and around the

corner she heard the engine of a motorcycle. She ran

toward the noise. Paul was just arriving from wherever

he had been. Asuka ran up to him. "Hey, Paul, where

were you just now? Where did you come from?"

"Are you stalking me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not stalking you. I don't have enough time to

explain. Just answer. It's very complicated. Just tell

me!"

"The sushi bar a few blocks down. You need a ride?"

Paul asked, kindly.

"Could you? I'll explain it all on the way there I

just need your help right now. Jin won't help."

"Yeah, sure. It's cool."

Asuka climbed on the back of the motorcycle and

wrapped her arms around Paul's waist, telling him all

that had happened. At the end of the explanation, he

agreed to help her and she thanked him greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka looked all through the restaurant, found no obvious information. "Are you still in the Sushi place?" Asuka asked out loud.

"I believe so," said the voice inside her head.

"Have you ever seen Asuka Kazama before?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I think so, in fact, I see her right now."

"Do you think you could will yourself to wave to her?" Asuka asked.

"I'll try."

Asuka stood there for five minutes. Suddenly she saw a hand move just slightly from across the room. Asuka walked closer to the woman in question.

"Is she walking closer to you?" she asked.

"I believe so."

Asuka stopped in front of the woman, hand on her hip. "Where's Asuka now?"

"She's standing in front of me," said the woman's voice.

"Well, that's me; I'm Asuka. But now that I know who you are, what do I do about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

The woman in front of Asuka raised her arm and punched her in the face. Asuka Kazama fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Paul noticed his girl on the floor. He pulled her to her feet and she glared at this woman furiously. But then, remembering it wasn't her who threw the punch, turned and rested her head upon Paul's shoulder.

This woman, her hair black, black as ever, eyes glowed a gorgeous yellow golden, and purple slime caressing her otherwise naked figure. She smiled, smiled a wide sort of smirk.

Asuka, now that she was truly on her feet, decided to pick a fight with this stranger. She had decided she hadn't much to loose at that. The Kazama girl knew it wasn't of her style but she hadn't anything she could do otherwise.

She threw a punch. And another.

Then, within a brief moment, an image shot through her head. Her auntie. Supposedly dead by the hands of Ogre. Asuka stopped her frantic waves of fight. Could it be? She did recall seeing her auntie's three ring circus combo come from demon. Of course, it could've been just a move she acquired throughout the time she'd been in fight. After all Jin produced the combo as well. Maybe just coincidence. But Asuka knew not what to believe. She sighed and spoke allowed, "What now?" tears nearly filled the young girl's brown eyes. She closed them tightly as she turned to Paul. He embraced her compassionately as she cried.

_Dear, sweet, Asuka, why must you cry? _Paul thought to himself, wishing there was some way to help this sad little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Asuka stopped her crying and Paul dried her tears. She walked to the woman that stood before her. "Alright, _wolf_," she said. "I'll make you a deal. We take this in battle. If we win, you let her go. If you win, I'm yours."

She heard the woman's voice again, but this time, it wasn't in her head. "You don't loose either way. Clever. Tag team, eh? Well uh how's this: if I win, I get you and the girl?"

"Fine, but we can't do this here."

The three of them stepped outside and prepared for the fight to come.


	8. Chapter 8 LAST

Without fear or malice for the events to come, Asuka took the stage of fight, a bout would soon begin. The woman took her stance as well. The rain falling on their heads and on the cold ground beneath them as the battle, for one woman's life and the safeness of Asuka's, began its long journey to the middle of nowhere. Various attacks and counter-attacks were portrayed through the onslaught, filled of faith of one's own strength and power.

Asuka was swiftly loosing power but her pride would not allow her to step back. She was tricked into it, really. Paul came up and grasped her from behind, caressing her neck with his soft lips.

"Paul, not now! I'm busy!"

Her words, harsh on Paul's ears, he ignored and slowly stepped forward, claiming his position. Asuka, realizing his tricky ways, stepped back and muttered angrily to herself.

Sometime later, the rain had stopped and all that could be heard were the sounds of heavy breathing from her opponent and Asuka's voice. "Alright a deal's a deal. Now, we would kindly appreciate your end," she said holding her head high.

The woman then lifted her head from the concrete. At first , her eyes still glowed golden, but in a blink or two across her eyes, they were a gorgeous and breathtaking shade of brown.

Asuka rushed over to help her up. "Do you know who you are as of yet?"

"No."

The Kazama girl nodded her head and took the woman by the hand and began walking to Paul's vehicle.

Back at Asuka's home, the unnamed woman looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece. She notice a picture of a woman with similar features to both Asuka and the woman standing before the picture.

"Oh, that's my Auntie, Jun Kazama."

"I've…seen her…before," said the woman.

Asuka closed her eyes and nodded slightly as her Aunt Jun would. "I know who you are."

"I am…Jun Kazama."

Asuka embraced this woman she once knew. "Welcome back, Auntie."


End file.
